Wolfy the Wolf
Please note that this character has nothing to do with the character burned by the fireman* Wolfy is an animatronic wolf stationed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She was based on an older model found at the location, even though everyone is assured that she has nothing to do with said model. Don't question it. Shut up. Appearance Wolfy, as one would suspect, looks like the animal she is based on. In this case, a wolf. Wolfy is a grey animatronic wolf, with a white scarf around her neck. The scarf is rather large, and goes a little lower than her neck, really, but scarves go around the neck, so we'll just leave it at that. Her lower body doesn't have much in the way of clothing, but her feet are a slightly darker grey than the rest of her body. So that's something. Wolfy's teeth look sharp, but Fazbear Entertainment has learned from past ordeals. Instead of being made of solid metal, or anything else that could cause a lot of damage, Wolfy's teeth are made of rubber. Sure, if they come down fast, they might cause a little damage, but it's not likely she'll be climbing on walls and jumping around the pizzeria, is it? Note to night guard: May or may not be true during your shift. Personality Wolfy is very full of herself, and believes that if someone else can do something, she can do it better. Even if she fails at the thing she's apparently supposed to be good at, she blames it on something wrong with her at that particular moment, such as a headache, or the sun in her eye (Both of which can be disproved by the fact that she is an animatronic, and that light cannot get into the pizzeria... at night). However, despite thinking she's so much better than people, she's actually nice to them if they agree with her. Sure, she'll go on and on about how amazing she is to them, but she'll always have a nice chat with them, which can really cheer someone up on a rainy day, ya know? Wolfy is also very impatient, she doesn't like to wait for things at all. This is why her movement patterns at night are so strange, she just finds it strange that the other animatronics can stay still in the same place for so long, without getting even the slightest bit bored. Wolfy also likes to get things done quickly, and move onto the next thing, which should also be done quickly too. This is why she hates the night guards, as they always keep her from getting to her goals (e.g., killing them and stuffing them into suits). Unlike most animatronics, Wolfy actually does know that the guard is not an endoskeleton. However, Wolfy chooses to stuff them willingly, as she has something against humans. This can be seen during the day, where she is usually one of the last animatronics to preform for the people, if she even preforms at all. On some days, Wolfy hides backstage, waiting for the day to end. While this may seem boring, she actually powers herself off, mimicking the human state of sleep slightly, which means she won't be waiting for night to come forever (To her, at least, then she has to wait for Bonnie to come backstage to activate her... it takes more effort than it's worth, really). Backstory When the Bite of '87 was preformed by an animatronic, Fazbear Entertainment took it very seriously, and the Toy animatronics were scrapped instantly. However, at the new location, Fazbear Entertainment feared Foxy would do the same, given his design and everything. Even after an entire redesign, they still were not sure they wanted Foxy around the children, and most people agreed. Rather annoyed at the negligence of his favorite animatronic, the Phone Guy decided to design a new animatronic, something that would not be dangerous to customers and night guards alike. After various sleepless nights, and many sheets of paper, he made a breakthrough. The next day, he rushed into his manager's office and showed him the drawing of the new animatronic. His boss liked the overall idea, but asked for a name. Phone Guy, realizing he had forgotten one of the most important details, made a name for her on the spot. "Wolfy", he said. "Her name is Wolfy." Even though Wolfy's design actually looked a little ''more ''threatening than Foxy's, she was still built hastily, and soon put on the Show Stage with the other animatronics. Even though he designed her, and gave her life, Phone Guy realized that Wolfy wouldn't fill the Foxy-shaped hole in his heart, and as such, he never gave her another look on the stage again... Which severely pissed her off. Would you be happy if the thing that created you, that loved you for so long, just forgot about you, and never talked to, or about, you again? I certainly wouldn't, and Wolfy didn't either. One night, when the budget of Fazbear Entertainment was so low that they had to use one of their location's own bosses for the security guard, Wolfy made her move. She killed Phone Guy in cold blood, and watched with pure joy in her eyes as he was pressed into the suit. Even better was when she took him out, and pulled the crank on a nearby Freddy suit, and placed his already mostly-mangled corpse inside. Twisting the crank again, she laughed hysterically when the locks slammed shut, making his already ugly corpse even worse. Eventually, she got bored with this, and returned him back to the original suit, while she took a well deserved nap. And ever since then, Wolfy never trusted a human again. Moral of the story: Don't forget things you create, they will come back to haunt you someday. In-Game In the games, Wolfy moves around the map very quickly, and upon arriving at the halls, she will dash at the door, similarly to Foxy, and will attempt to enter from the right side. The only way to stop her is to close the door before viewing the East Hall camera, otherwise it's goodbye Mr. Night Guard... Or Ms., Mrs... or whatever, you get the picture. Wolfy starts on the Show Stage, and will move either first or second. If Chica moves before Bonnie does, she will move towards the Office slightly quicker, to make up for her lost time spent on the stage. Upon being stopped by the door, she will make her way back to the Show Stage for one in game hour, before resuming her pursuit of the player. Rarely, she will enter the backstage and marvel at the heads there, but she is usually more focused on killing the player. Relationships Uhh... WIP? Quotes "Don't Trust Anyone Here. Not Even Yourself" Trivia * This page was mainly made to the many links made to Wolfy throughout the wiki would actually lead somewhere... even though it's a completely different character, heh. * Those relationships probably won't ever be done, FYI. * In case you were wondering, this page was made by Spy, but the original idea was made by DF-Fan!!!. Don't complain that I ruined a classic character. If anything, I made her better :) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Spy's Characters